Alternate Dimensions: Kaze no Kitsune
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: Naruto was taken away at a young age by orochimaru, then the crap we saw happened to him. Now he is back, and mst fufill an age old prophecy: Defeat Trigon as the Kyuubi's Heir. He must also find his twin sister: Terra. Naru/Starfire. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaze no Kitsune**

**Chapter 1**

**I am re doing this story because I think I can do a better job.**

**XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX**

"Run! Run! Run! Come on!" said the male blond of the two five year olds who where running for their lives in some ally in Jump City. Why might you ask? Well, for one thing they just saw their parents get killed by a guy who likes snakes a bit too much. He was actually after the blond boy because he looked a too much like the Fourth Hokage to him….and was going to torture him. After awhile of running, the snake man landed in front of them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" asked the blond boy.

"You boy….for you look like someone I wish to kill." The snake man hissed out.

"Crap…" said the blond boy. "Terra….take my medallion…I don't want you getting hurt."

The blond girl took his medallion sadly but then stood him front of him. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"I don't think you have a choice….you are nothing!" said the snake he reached his hand out so he could push her away.

It was at that point that her earth powers activated, but since her emotions where going haywire, she lost control. Spikes came out of the ground, one went through Orochimaru, surprising the heck out of him and another went through naruto's shoulder. She quickly turned around after hearing his painful scream. She rushed to his side to see if she could do anything. He just smiled and said, "Terra…it is not your fault. Run while you can…survive!"

By this time Orochimaru had gotten back up and snarled. He walked to her side and threw her into a wall. He then took a now unconscious naruto in his arms and open a weird portal and went through.

"NARUTO!" Terra managed to yell out before going unconscious herself.

XXX

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto." said dark haired boy drawled out as he turned to face the blond.

"I am taking you back!" Naruto shouted as they were both on different heads. As in head, they were on the statues in the Valley of the End.

"You can try." Sasuke taunted.

However, at that moment, the Kyuubi woke up. The fight between these two humans was a long time coming but if Naruto were stronger, he would win without much trouble. That was enough incentive for the fox to search the blond's mindscape for anything useful. His chakra had found a strange door that was chained up and as soon as it was touched, Kyuubi saw memories of another world.

"**I can't believe it."** The fox said before chuckling as he performed a jutsu known to most high level demons. "**Hopefully, in that world, he will regain those memories and grow more powerful."**

Back in the real world, red energy was surrounding the blond and it was confusing the hell out of him. _I didn't ask for Kyuubi's power._ He thought until it got brighter and the two boy covered their eyes as everything around them disappeared appeared in a blinding flash of light.

A few minutes later, the open their eyes, only for them to widen when they saw a full blown city underneath them. Sasuke looked around at all the buildings and smirked as his ego grew. He had noticed he was on a building that was higher than the one Naruto was on.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I am going to beat you and drag you back to the village!"

"Just try it dumbass!" Sasuke yelled as they jumped off the buildings and met in the middle, using their unique taijutsu against each other.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans along with Terra were eating at Piano Pizza to celebrate Terra's return. However, it was not going to be a peace eat out because a moment later, two figures crashed down from above. They rushed to the rails to see two young boys, a little younger then them.

Before anyone could say anything, the boy in orange rushed the dark haired boy. Robin noticed that the dark haired boy's eyes had changed the moment that the blond threw a punch. The eyes were oddly red with black comas in them.

Raven, the dark titan, was not even bothering to look at the dark hair boy, her full attention was on the angry blond. His aura seemed similar to hers somehow. Terra was looking at the boy in shock as well; something seemed very familiar about him.

Naruto went to kick Sasuke but the boy was much faster thanks to his Sharingan and blocked the kick before the twisted around it and threw the blond into a nearby mailbox. Sasuke then noticed a long piece of 2 x 4 nearby. Picking it up, he threw it straight at the blond, hoping to impale him.

However, the blond shocked everyone as the mailbox blew up thanks to him sudden speed and as he was passing the 2 x 4, it caught fire. Naruto then proceeded to speed his way over to Sasuke and punch him right in the gut, sending him into a nearby parked car.

"ARGH!" yelled Sasuke as he retched himself from the car. "**Fire Ball Jutsu!" **he called out, and a huge ball of flame came straight for the blond.

At that moment, a bright light shone from Terra's pocket. Her eyes widened at that and looked straight at the blond. _Could he really be my brother?_ She thought as she watch him roar out like an animal and the wind blew out the fire ball.

Naruto blink a bit at this and did another test. He did what he say Neji do once and sent an empty palm strike at the Uchiha. Sasuke was suddenly blow back into the already ruined car by a blast of wind.

Sasuke growled as he shot out of the car. He kicked Naruto into the air and using Lee's Shadow Leaf Technique, appeared underneath the blond boy, kicking him in the sides like his **Lion's Barrage **depicted. However, he ended it by grabbing Naruto by both hand and sending the boy back down to earth with his head point downward.

With a sickening crunch, the Titans watched in horror as Sasuke just looked at the boy with no passion at all.

Robin had enough and walk up to the dark hair boy. "Why did you just kill him!"

"Simple…he was in my way." Sasuke replied with no emotion.

"WHAT!" All the titans screamed in rage.

However, that anger turned to shock as the blond was slowly get back up, thanks to some red aura that made Raven's eyes widen. Sasuke saw this and growled. He would have no one of this! He rushed Naruto and held him by the neck. "Why do still get up, why don't you just stay dead!"

"Because." He said weakly. "I will protect you from that man and bring you back to the village!"

"I told you, Naruto, I am never going back!" Sasuke shouted in the boy's face as he charged up a Chidori. "Now…DIE! **CHIDORI!"** The Uchiha yelled as he stabbed Naruto with the blade of lightning, however, he had been aiming for the heart and at the last second, Naruto push the hand away so that it would just pierce his shoulder and lung.

Beast Boy went pale at the site of all that blood while Terra look about ready to cry. Robin was beyond pissed now, this….whatever he was, had just killed twice now. He never noticed that Cyborg was trying to keep Starfire from entering the fight as she was beyond pissed.

"So you directed the path so it hit your lung instead of your heart….not that it matters. You are at deaths door and you will die slowly and painful instead of it being quick and painless." deadpanned Sasuke.

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. DIE!" Naruto growled out each word painfully as he ripped Sasuke's arm out of his chest angrily, shocking all those still watching. Then a red aura begun to form around his body until it looked like that of a fox.

Sasuke had jumped back by this time as he watched Naruto in fear. The aura his teammate was full of malicious intent and it was maddening. So much so that he and the rest of the people watching saw the image of a giant nine tailed fox behind the blond boy.

"Dudes, please tell me I am not the only one seeing that." Beast Boy asked fearfully.

"We can see it." Raven gulped and on the inside she was panicking. _The Legendary Beast of old times…..what the hell is going on!_

"W-What are you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm…your friend!" Naruto roared. "And I am not going to let you run off and join that Snake Freak in Sound! I WON'T LET OROCHIMARU HAVE YOU!" As he said that, he was unconsciously channeling his wind powers along with the Kyuubi Chakra, that went he swung both arms out, it created a 20 foot crater around him, not that he noticed.

Sasuke growled as he had to dodge huge hands made out of that evil red chakra. As parts of the nearby buildings begun to fall down thanks to the chakra hands, he charged up another **Chidori** and rushed the blond again.

Naruto c narrowed his eyes as he charged up a regular **Rasengan **and met Sasuke in the middle , sending out a shockwave that ripped up the ground and over turned cars.

"Dude! This not just a metahuman brawl, this is a super fght!" Beast boy exclaimed as he ducked up a piece of debris.

"He is right and if this gets any worse, we won't have a city to protect!" Cyborg said with panic in his eyes.

However, before Robin could reply, Sasuke was blown away in to another building, where they all felt a dark explosion of power and the building cracked under the pressure. The widened their eyes when they saw what the dark haired boy had changed into. His skin had turned grey, the white of his eyes turned black, there was a four star on his nose, and his hair had grown and turned gray as well.

"While I admit that you are special, Naruto." Sasuke said and Terra's eyes widened, she had recognized that name as he twin brother's! "But I am more special!" he said with wide and crazy red eyes before he doubled over in pain as his back exploded to reveal huge webbed and clway hand like wings. HE gave an evil smirk at Naruto and said, "Let's finish this!" He shouted as he charged up is cursed **Chidori** that was full of black lightning.

Naruto could not use his left arm for some reason, but that did not stop him as he created a purplish **Rasengan** with his wind combined in his right hand and they again met in the middle.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

They yelled at each other as all the residual energy converged in on them as a purple sphere formed around the two boys. Then it imploded on itself and they were gone, leaving nothing but the destruction they had caused as proof that they indeed had been there.

"W-what just happened?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

Terra walked to the place they had disappeared and looked at it sadly. She was not sure her brother would ever be back now. Raven was just shell shocked that they had seen two strong demonic beings like herself.

XXX

The purple sphere of dark energy suddenly appeared high in the air above the Valley of the End. Its presence alerted all those on the retrieval mission and the other ninja in the area. Then, in a large flash of light, it exploded, destroying the top of the valley and sending out Typhoon force winds all across fire country. Tsunade had seen this from her office and her eyes widen to epic proportions.

Back at the valley, it had begun to rain and Naruto looked unconscious while Sasuke weakly looked at him before walking off in the forest, towards power. Towards Orochimaru.

A few seconds later, Naruto woke up to find that he was back in his world and Sasuke was gone. He panicked and laughed hollowly. He would never be let back into the village now. He had failed. He made his way in to the forest…he knew he was near Hidden Waterfall. Hopefully Shikbuki would help him out.

A moment later, Kakashi rushed onto the scene with his ninja dog Pakkun. By then, it had stopped raining. "Do you smell them?" the scarecrow asked as he sadly observed the state of the Valley. Whatever that last attack was, it really did a number on this place. He wondered which of the two boys did this

"I am sorry Kakashi…I can't smell them…the rain has washed away their scents." The dog sadly replied.

Kakashi observed the valley for a few more minutes until his eye came upon the sight that made his breath hitch. Two head bands. One had a slash across the symbol of Konoha, while the other one looked like it was spider webbed. "Oh this is so not good…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaze no Kitsune**

**Chapter 2**

Weak and tired from his battle with Sasuke and him walking nonstop from the village he knew they would be after him for failing to retrieve that damn Uchiha, Naruto was graced with the sight of a large waterfall in the front of him. The blond smiled weakly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

XXX

"WHAT!" yelled Tsunade when she heard what Kakashi had reported. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE BOTH GONE!"

"It is exactly as I say. We lost the trail as the rain begun." Kakashi said sadly. "But the odd thing was, I felt their chakra disappear for a while and then, when that giant ball of energy appeared and then exploded, I felt their chakra for a short time. Then Sasuke's disappeared as he made his way to Orochimaru."

"And Naruto?"

"It disappeared shortly after. I would not be surprised if someone took him." Kakashi said sadly as he places the two head bands on the desk.

Then the door swung up to reveal Sakura as she ran in, followed by Hinata and Ino. She saw the head band and looked to Kakashi and Tsuande's faces. "They are back….right?"

"No, Sakura, they are not." Kakashi got out as the girl tear up while Hinata and Ino gasped at the site of the head bands' conditions.

"No…" Sakura begun to cry and the dashed out of the room. "NARUTO! SASUKE!" was what they heard.

"We'll go get her." Ino sighed as she and Hinata ran out to calm the pink haired girl.

XXX

"You are sure?" asked a familiar voice to Naruto.

"Yes Shibuki-sama. Naruto-san is indeed fine. I am guessing it was just a case of chakra exhaustion, though the hole in the boy's shirt leaves us the question as to what happened." The voice of someone said that Naruto guessed as a doctor.

"I was in a fight with Sasuke." Naruto's sudden reply made them jump.

"AHHH!" Shibuki screamed. "How long have you been listening!"

"Oh I just woke up and heard the last of it." Naruto replied nonchalantly as he sat up in the bed.

"Alright then. You care to explain why the hell you looked like absolute hell when you got to the waterfall." Shibuki ordered. The blond nodded and told him the whole story of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

By the end of it, Naruto sighed and said, "And knowing the council, they would have probably used my failure as way to get me out of the village."

"You are afraid that your friends would have found out about the Kyuubi when that happened." Shibuki replied, shocking his blond friend.

"H-how do you know?"

"Simple, I described your battle with Suien to my sister and said that you were using demon chakra and since you were from Konoha, we put the pieces together." Shibuki said like it was nothing.

"Oh…wait you have a sister, I didn't see her last time." Naruto stated, wanting to meet the girl.

"Well, she is my adopted sister, but I am sure wants to meet you. After all, you two are a lot alike."

"Oh how so?" The blond asked.

"I hold the seven tailed horned beetle." came a voice as she entered the room. Naruto noticed that girl wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which were also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm like Shikamaru's. There was also wore a strange cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back, though its purpose was anyone's guess. "Hi, I am Fu."

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto replied happily before he gained a serious look. "What kind of control do you have over your demon?"

Fu put on a thoughtful look before smirking. "I can use all 7 tails and using its power gives me super strength."

_Super Strength! Oh shit, I will not anger her then! I have seen what Tsuande-baachan does to Ero-sennin!_ "Sounds pretty useful!" He pause for a moment and asked, "Do you think you could teach me how use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

Fu looked at him for a moment and nodded. "I can, but remember, you have more chakra than I do and your forms maybe different."

"Forms?"

"Yes, forms." Shibuki said, entering the conversion again. Each Jinchuriki has their own forms for their demons. For Fu, she has three forms. Her initial form is 4 tail that has the greenish red chakra. Her second form is her seven tailed form and her body is like the bug she holds. Her final form is her Bijuu form, where all sorts of bugs from everywhere conjugate in the device on her back and then that recreates the Seven Tailed demon."

"That is so cool!" Naruto cheered.

"You bet it is!" Fu smiled. "Now let's get started!"

XXX

A year later, we find Naruto in front of the waterfall entrance of the village. There with him was Shibuki and Fu, along with a few other villagers. This was a good by for the time being.

During his time with them, he had full control over 3 tails in his Initial Jinchuriki. Also, thanks to the growing friendship with the fox after it told him why it had attacked Konoha in the first place, Naruto was able to have a good amount of control in his Second Form. This form was made from condensed demon chakra that did not destroy his cell like they would when he was in a berserker rage. This form consisted of his dark blood red shell and was pretty much impenetrable and a fox skull over his face and that was using 5 tails.

Any further than that, he would lose control and neither he nor the fox would have control. Fu was able to beat him back to normal when he went 6 tails by going full form 7 tails. Luckily for him, it was in a Waterfall training ground and word did not spread to Konoha.

After that, Shibuki searched a for a way for Naruto gain all the tails without losing control and while he was doing that, Naruto was learn more normal Shinobi arts. That and his control over the wind got a lot better. The leader of Waterfall found the answer to Naruto's problem in Cloud, where there was a rumor that the Jinchuriki had full control over his demon.

So here they were, saying their goodbyes for the time being. Fu sighed as Naruto and Shibuki hug one another goodbye. Fu had gained a crush on the blond guy and it didn't take a genius to tell that the blond was oblivious to it. No one knew that more than a certain Hyuuga Heiress. So, she decided to be bold. She pulled him into a kiss, completely blowing the poor boy away. She smirked at his dumbfounded expression and said, "Come back to visit us, Naruto-kun."

"R-right." Naruto stammered out with a red face as he quickly walked away.

"That…was unexpected." Shibuki deadpanned once Naruto was out of sight.

"Yeah, but I know he liked it." Fu replied with a smile.

XXX

When the blond was half way to Cloud, he decided to rest in a nearby town. He needed food anyway. So he went into the nearby market and roamed around, looking for various foods. Fu had beaten it into him that he could not have ramen every minute of every day. He had begun eating normally after that and he gained a bit of a growth spurt because of it.

As he was walking he caught sight of someone familiar. Well, make that four someones. Team 8 to be exact. Luckily for him the crowd today was thick and when Hinata caught sight of him, he disappeared into the crowd.

"N-Naruto!" She shouted out with wide eyes.

"Huh? Where?" Kiba asked surprised and then sniffed the air to find the familiar foxy scent of his old friend. He took off after the smell, while he normal sized dog ran alongside of him.

"My bugs to sense his presence." Shino replied, which made both Kurenai and Hinata widen their eye before they shot off after Kiba.

"Shit shit shit!" Naruto growled as he ran out of town, hoping to lose them, but she felt their chakra coming closer. "What the hell are they doing here! A mission probably, but….i can't let them find me yet, I have to get stronger before they can see me again. I have to bring Sasuke back!"

The blond was panicking now as he made his way to a field and then had a thought. He wondered if his could still summon the toads. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" He yelled as he large reddish toad appeared before they both blinked at each other.

"I KNEW IT! SINCE YOUR NAME DIDN'T DISAPPEAR OFF THE SCROLL, THAT MEANT YOU DIDN'T DIE!" The toad screamed.

"Wow, Gamakichi, you sure have grown." Naruto observed before his mind went back on track. "Anyway, there is no time, I need to get out of here, people are chasing after me!"

"Well, I could always take you to Mount Myuboku, besides, you could use some Sage training." The toad said thoughtfully.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go!" Naruto commented, not really thinking. The toad nodded and performed some hand signs just and they disappeared in a poof of smoke just as Team 8 arrived on the scene.

"I knew it!" yelled Kiba, "I knew he was too stubborn to die!"

"We should probably report this to Tsunade-sama. We are done with our mission anyway." Their red eyed leader stated.

"Sounds reasonable." Shino stated.

As they were walking away, Hinata had a smile on her face. _He is alive….I am so glad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaze no Kitsune**

**Chapter 3**

A year later, we find Naruto in the same spot where had left Team 8. During that year at Mount Myoboku, Naruto convinced the toads not to Jiriaya or anyone in Konoha about him.

They had agreed with sad faces, but when he agreed to train in the Sage Arts, they were ecstatic. Fukasaku had been a really pain with the training, wacking him everytime he absorbed to much Nature Chakra. Then, with the Toad Fist, he got absolutely thrashed!

Luckily, Shima, Fukasaku's wife, was nice to him, although her strange cooking sucked. He really hated eating those bugs. It felt like he was eating Fu's bugs, which was not pleasant.

All in all, it was a pain, but he had grown considerable thank to the Toad Elders.

Looking to the sky with a smile, Naruto sighed in content. He would be able to eat normal food again! However, he had more training to do, so with his wind power, he took to the skies and shot off toward Kumo.

XXX

"Alright, so let me get this straight kid, you want to learn how to fully control Kyuubi's chakra?" A, the Raikage, said while staring at Naruto intently. Next to him was Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails.

"Yes, I need to be strong in order to protect everyone." Naruto said with determination.

"That is cool with me YO!" Killer Bee sang.

"I guess I have to say yes now!" A growled. "You better be worth it kid!"

XXX

With another year gone, Naruto is now 16 and he gained full control over the Kyuubi's chakra. That odd flaming form was awesome in his opinion, but according to the Kyuubi, it was not finished. Though the old fox would not tell him what he needed.

He understood that Kyuubi was separated from his chakra and in a new seal where he could only view life through Naruto's eyes.

Thinking back to to the training, he inwardly grimaced. Bee had not taken it easy on him, only because Yugito, the Jinchuriki of the Two Tails, had ben captured by the Akatsuki before he had a arrived. Apparently, the two had been good friends and he was taking it out on the blond, not that he minded much. He wanted to be pushed to he could get stronger.

There was the fact that he had to face off against his dark self. Now that was nuts! His dark self-seemed to hate Konoha with a passion and if he had gained control over his body, he would have destroyed Konoha. Luckily, he just had to embrace his dark half to win. He wanted Konoha to suffer for what it did to him, but he didn't have to heart to do it.

Then, he had to battle the Kyuubi of all things, who had not been a push over, that was for sure. Luckily, he was about to win with some last minute help from his parent's chakra selves that were contained in the seal. That had been good, because he not only met with his parents, but he was able to fight with them as well!

Now, however, he was looking at what use to be Konoha. In its place was a giant fucking crater! He adjusted the Uchiha on his back and dashed inward to find any trance of his friends. Oh yeah, on his way home, he ran into the Uchiha, who was hell bent on destroying Konoha for whatever it is that they had done to him, not that he really cared any more. Sasuke had been surprised that the blond was still alive as he had heard nothing about the blond for a long time and for that, he underestimated the blond. That was a big mistake because he was beaten to the point of consciousness.

As Naruto soared above Konoha, he spotted a few familiar faces. One being Sakura. He had long lost his crush on the girl, because when he actually thought about it, she was just a shallow girl that hit him too much. Then he saw a few others including a certain Hyuuga Heiress with the pink haired girl.

He flew in low and dropped the Uchiha right next to the girl, making he shriek a bit. He guessed she was still a bit jumpy from whatever had happened to the village. He landed a few feet from them and said, "There, my promise has been kept."

The ninja looked in shock at who was in front of them. Though his clothes had change, there was Naruto Uzumaki, still alive and well. Speaking of new clothes, he wore some odd ANBU armor on his chest with blue shinobi pants and blue sandals. To top that off, he wore a red trench coat and black fingerless gloves that had plates on the back.

"Naruto…" came Sakura shocked reply before she rushed up and hugged him from behind, greatly shocking him. "Thank god you are ok! I though you died!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face before a look of fear passed over he face. Naruto turned to her and saw it. "Y-you shouldn't be here! He is here for you!"

"Who?" asked Naruto, not understanding.

"The supposed leader of the Akatsuki!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oh." came Naruto's replied as he begun to walk to the middle of the village, where this 'leader' was probably at.

"Why are you going to face him!" Sakura screamed.

"Because I can." Naruto replied.

Sakura was taken back at his short reply. "W-what happened to you?"

"I grew up Sakura and I have been training this whole time." He said before flying off, shocking the Konoha ninja.

XXX

"ARGH!" yelled Naruto in pain as he had gotten a mortal wound from Pein, the supposed leader of Akatsuki. This man, he was the one that had killed Ero-sennin! And it was for this fact that he had lost control over his emotions and had lost to this man. His final Jinchuriki form had failed him at the last second.

"You die but not before I take the fox from you….just like the rest." Pein said.

_No! Fu! _thought Naruto in despair for the girl had often though about since she was the one who kissed him. _Damnit….this can't end like this! I didn't even get a chance to use sage mode!_

_**It won't.**_ said the great fox as Naruto was pulling into his mindscape.

"What do you mean, fox?"

"**It is time for you to return to you original world."**

"What are you talking about? This is my home world."

"**No...it isn't. You can thank Orochimaru for that. He took you from you home world, but I am sure you remember your first fight with Sasuke." **Kyuubi said and got a nod from the blond.** "That was your home world. I tried sending you there once already, but…you know what happened."**

"I see, but why can't I remember anything?" Naruto stated.

"**It is because of the experiments Orochimaru did on you….you still have your old memories but….they are hidden, but your original power where somehow activated. I am going to help you because I know this world is doomed. I will turn you into my Heir."**

"Why are you do this for me?"

"**Because I now know I would never get out of here and you have earned my respect. Now I will make you my Heir. It will help in getting the old you back and sending you back to where you came from. You should know that you also have a twin sister...wait you will know everything once you get there…..oh and good luck."**

Naruto was about to ask more and why about the good luck but his world was enveloped in darkness. Outside of Naruto's body, there was red chakra everywhere. He body had gotten up thanks to the Kyuubi now controlling it. **"Sorry Pein but not today."**

"What….why are you help him Kyuubi?" asked Pein.

"**He has earned my repect…that's why. Don't worry though….i am not going to fight you….in this body." **The Kyuubified Naruto then did a long set hand seals and then yelled out **"Prophecy of the Heir!" **And with that, the ground underneath Naruto had a large set of old runes under him and then it expanded and a red glow over took the area.

However, Pein was quick enough to get away in time as the red glow expanded, destroying everything it touched. Although, that was the least of his worries as red hands jetted out from the glow and pierced Pein in the eyes as they absorbed the Rinnengan. **"Now the Final Form is Complete!"** The Kyuubi's voice echoed.

Pein's now blue eyes stared in horror as the glow vanished along with Naruto, but in his place, stood the Kyuubi. What Naruto didn't know was that Kyuubi could regenerate his chakra within the new seal and since Naruto had the fox's original chakra, it became like a bloodline for the boy. And thanks to the Jutsu he had just used, he was able to be free once more.

The giant fox looked down at the former Rinnengan user and smirked. Before Pein could move, he was eaten alive before Kyuubi let out a terrible roar that terrified all of Konoha that was still living.

The fox then did something unexpected, he sent out a wave of pure chakra that revived everyone that had died and brought Tsunade out of her coma. However, they were all confused when he roared out again and screamed, "MADARA UCHIHA! I AM COMING FOR YOU!"

XXX

Naruto appeared on top of a tall building in Jump City. He had a shirt with a fox on it, blue jeans, and some black shoes and to top it off he still had the sage cloak on that was red and black flames. On the back of the cloak was black Kanji that said: Kaze no Kitsune. He is hair was now shoulder length and when he opened his blue eyes he said, "I remember everything!"

**XXX**

**Well, I redid this so you all would have some insight to his training.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaze no Kitsune**

**Chapter 2**

"Damn Snake….he is the one to truly blame for all the shit in my life…I am glad Sasuke killed him." he said and then shivered. "Those experiments still haunt me. Oh well..i guess I better do some research to see how long I have been gone." He said as he used the wind to teleport to a near library, though he did not know he was being watched.

Two days later, he had found out that it has been 10 years since he had been gone. "Time is two different worlds is messed up…..at least kyuubi fixed that." He said to himself. He had also just gotten a hotel for the two days. He had taken a liking to rock music and skateboarding when not trying to find out what happened. It would seem that it was all over the news back then. Some Snake Freak, as they called him, had killed at least 30 people including his parents and then just disappeared.

Now, Naruto, was in a bookshop. He had past it before because he was more interested in finding information about the past. While he was reading a book, he noticed that a girl was behind him. He looked to see it was the one named Raven from the group of heroes called the Teen Titans that he heard about. He turned back to his book. He was not really a big fan like most of those crazies out in the city. Though, for some reason, he felt like he had seen her before.

Raven noticed this and said, "Most people usually move away when I sit here." She too got the odd feeling of see him before as well.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her and said, "I am not most people….besides…I don't really care if I am sitting next to the dark hero herself….no big deal to me."

Raven looked shocked for a moment then went to read her book. After about an hour or two, Naruto stood up and unsealed his skateboard from a random scroll that he took out of his Sage Cloak. Raven saw this and widened her eyes. Not many people could do that! "How can you do that?"

"Chakra powered sealing scrolls. They react to my chakra only so that no one can unseal them." He said simply.

"Oh? I thought I was the only one who about chakra." Raven said.

Naruto looked at her for a minute before realizing what he did. He did it on instinct and forgot to keep that on the DL. He quickly changed the subject. "Say I was going to get something to eat, wanna join me?"

Raven thought about it, it was a good way to get info from someone and he didn't seem all that bad. Wait was he asking her out! "Uh sure…" she said, she left like she could trust him somehow and his chakra seemed familiar to hers somehow. That feeling kept nagging at her.

"Cool" he said as then walked out of the bookstore where Naruto got on his board. As they went to the pizza place, Raven noticed that Naruto had not been pushing himself with his feet and it seemed like he was being push by the air itself. She was about ask him about it, but it seemed that Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed them.

"Hey BB, who the guy with Raven?" the metal man asked.

"I dunno…let's go see!" said Beast Boy as they walked over to them. "Hey Rae! Who's your friend. Is he your-" he quickly silenced by Cyborg before Beast Boy said anything that might get him killed.

Raven blinked, she had forgotten to ask his name! Naruto sensed this and decided to speak. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya."

"Oh cool man, you're Japanese!" said Cyborg.

"Uh what does your name mean?" asked Beast Boy with a big question mark over his head.

"Spiraling Maelstrom…" said Naruto with a bored look. Raven rose an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

"Ok…that is different, so anyway….whatcha doin' with Raven?" Cyborg smirked.

"Going to get something to eat at that pizza place over there…would you like to join? My treat." said the blond. _That place look really familiar._

Beast Boy and Cyborg just had their jaws hanging for a minute. Why? Well they didn't think Raven would agree to something like that but they agreed for the FREE food. When they got there they started ordering their food.

"Meatza pizza," Cyborg.

"Tofu Pizza." BB.

"Just a Cheese Pizza please." Raven said.

"Hmm….it says here we can make ANY kind of pizza we want?" Naruto asked the waitress

"Yes sir."

Naruto put on a goofy grin that Beast Boy recognized and smirked along with Cyborg. "Well do you have any ramen?" Now everyone was confused. They all had question marks over their heads.

"Uh yeah, but we only have Miso ramen."

"OH GOOD! I'll take two Miso Ramen Pizzas please." Naruto said with a big smile as he handed her the menu to which she just nodded.

"DUDE! I didn't even know that was possible!" said Beast Boy.

"That is for sure" said Cyborg as he scratched his head.

"Odd" was all Raven said. After that they made small talk until their food arrived. During that time though, Naruto felt that someone was watching them but didn't comment on it, because they where not attacking. Finally, their food came and they began to eat.

Naruto was eating the pizza like it was the best thing since sliced cheese, but before he could finish the least piece, they were attacked by a big teen with red hair. He knocked BB and Cy away with his fists and then took Naruto's last piece of pizza from him. Raven and other two where then attacked by Gizmo and Jinx, but they had back up this time, Brother Blood and Cheshire was there as well as Killer Moth.

"Take the titans out when they are not together. Why didn't we think of that before!" the big man said to himself loudly as he back handed Naruto into the building.

"That is because….well I don't know Mammoth!" said Gizmo as he hovered next to the giant teen. Gizmo then took out Cyborg using the guy's own parts against him, Jinx ambushed Raven and Beast Boy was thrown into a wall thanks to Mammoth.

"That was way to easy…" Jinx said to them before they all felt a huge Killing Intent thanks to Naruto. Jinx and Gizmo fell on the ground while the rest fell to their knee and had trouble breathing.

Naruto walked out of the hole the was created from his entry in the building. "You idiots made three mistakes. One, you guys attacked my new friends. Two, you trashed my new favorite eatery. And three." At this point, he looked beyond pissed with his kyuubified eyes and leaking killer intent down on the villains. **"THE DAMN NEANDERTHAL ATE MY RAMEN PIZZA AFTER THREE YEARS OF NO RAMEN!"**

"And you would be?" asked Brother Blood as the oppressing feeling disappeared and Naruto's eyes turned back to blue.

Naruto smirked. What was about to do was kick butt and if was going to be kicking bad guy butt, he needed a different name…..just in case. Remembering the name on his cloak he said, "Kaze no Kitsune."

"Who cares what this butt muncher's name is!" Gimzo shouted.

A glare from Brother Blood made the tiny terror shut up. He turned back to Naruto. "I assume that is Japanese and if it is, you are calling yourself the Wind Fox?"

"Yeah." Naruto smirked as he got into a weird fight stance.

By this time, the three titans had noticed a few things. The sky had darkened considerably and the radio in Piano Pizza had begun to blare White Rabbit by Egypt Central. Raven felt immense chakra in the air and said the one thing that was on all their minds. "Oh shit."

Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes and said, "This might be considered over kill but you pissed me off!" His eyes snapped open to reveal yellow eyes with a rectangular pupil in them.

"What the?" Mammoth started to say only to finally notice the darkened sky and a tornado had formed and spun around the blond.

"What in the world?" asked a fearful Jinx.

"Pure elemental manipulation." Naruto smirked. He didn't know who this place worked yet, so he wouldn't kill these people, he was just have to tone it down. He rose in to the air and disappeared and then reappeared in front of the big teen and slammed his leg inot he his gut, sending him into the air. Naruto had the Tornado move to catch Mammoth and as he was in it, he was spun around until he was thrown out and crashed into a building.

"You snot nosed freak!" Gizmo yelled out as he saw what happened. He ran towards the blond on his four metal legs and shot rockets at him for good measure.

Naruto rolled his eyes and formed a clone. It jumped into the air and hovered behind Gizmo, taunting the Tiny Terror. The original ran at the small fry while easily dodging the missiles by jumping on them while spinning the air around his hand until it was a disk of chakra and wind. "Buzz Saw Time!" He yelled as he threw it. The spinning blade of wind cut threw all four legs before splitting the backpack on Gizmo in half. The clone smirked before it grabbed the tiny guy and punted him into a building wall.

As the small fry was painfully sliding down wall, Jinx and Cheshire ran passed and assaulted Naruto as he landed on the ground. The blond easily dodged or blocked their attacked with a bored look before he smirked and kicked Jinx away and threw Cheshire in the air. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl while doing hand signs. **"Wind Style: Lion's Roar!"** a giant lion made out of the wind appeared before Naruto and as he roared, so did it and it shot the girl quite a ways down the street. While in the air he silently thanked Killer Bee for teaching him Lightning Manipulation as he summoned that power, but before he could do what he wanted, he was punted out of the air by Mammoth. The blond crashed to the ground and had to roll out of the way of Mammoth's fist.

Naruto kicked the hulking teen away from him and raised his hand to the sky. **"Lighning Style: Riding the Lightning!" **The big teen looking up and gawked as a huge lightning bolt seemed to crash down on the blond super teen. However, the weird thing that happened was the blond seemed to catch the bolt and then it curved upwards as he was riding it!

"Whoa! DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted as he watched Naruto with awe.

It was at this time that Robin and Starfire arrived next to the other three titans. While Starfire gawked, Robin ripped his eyes away from the scene and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, we were eating at Piano Pizza before they ambushed us, but thanks to Raven's new bad ass friend, they are getting thrashed!" said as excited Cyborg as he watched Naruto ride the lightning.

Naruto begun to spiral as Brother Blood begun to shoot at him with his red sonic cannon. "Tch…let's see how metal man likes a lightning bolt!" He directed the mass of lightning at Brother Blood before back flipping off as it blew into Blood and made him rocket off into the sky.

It was at that moment that a new person entered the fray. Johnny Rancid jumped a building and tried to clock Naruto in the face. Keyword: Tried. Naruto cocked his head to the right as he grabbed the man and threw him away, in the same direction as Blood. Naruto eyed the motorcycle and smirked. He liked it. As the bike fell to the ground, Naruto pulled out a scroll from his sage cloak and made the paper wrap around the bike before it went up in smoke, shocking a lot of people.

As soon as he landed again, he saw Mammoth charging at him. Thinking quickly, he looked to the still active and stationary Tornado and summoned it towards him. It bent down and wrapped itself around his fist, forming a mini, but very power full Tornado on his fist. Just as Mammoth was upon him, he thrust out and slammed it into the big teen's stomach. **"Vortex Fist!"** The ground shook a bit before it exploded around them as Mammoth spun in place before being shot up into the air at high speeds.

A pink ray hit a nearby light post and it begun to fall on him. He caught it but his knees buckled under the weight. _Aw…Sage Mode is running out. Oh well, might as well finish this._ He thought as he threw away the light post just as Jinx was upon him. He smirked, **"Updraft!" **he calmly said as a greatly surprised Jinx was lifted in the air like she was weightless. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Jinx was sent packing to where ever Mammoth had landed.

All the while, Killer Moth had watched this and was sweating. He quickly shook off the feeling of fear. He had the size advantage after all; he did have a giant mutant moth on his side.

Naruto was caught off guard as a yellow energy whip wrapped around his wrist. "What the what?" He said as he knew his sage mode was fading off now. His eyes widened at the giant moth. "And how did I not notice that?"

"Ha HA! I, Killer Moth will beat you!"

Oh, Killer Moth huh? Know a Killer Bee?" Naruto nonchalantly asked.

"Oh well, you don't seem like the type to rap anyway, though I have a feeling your rapping would be bad as well." Naruto stated as he raised his hand and a small blue glowing sphere appeared in his hand.

The Titans instantly recognized that attack and their eyes widened. "Dude! That guy knows how to do that?"

"It would seem so..." Robin said in awe and a little bit of fear.

"Wait, could he be the same guy?" Raven asked aloud.

"I doubt it, the kid was either 12 or 13, this guy looks to be around 16." Cyborg observed. No one saw Starfire with stars in her eyes.

"Now, let's spin out of control, shall we?" Naruto said as the small sphere seemed to grow and wind formed around it, much to the shock of Killer Moth and the Titans. **"Kaze Cho Odama Rasengan!"** He called out and all he had to do was jump up a few feet to connect and the result was instantaneous. The giant moth let out a scream as it spun around was in a super Tornado before shooting off with Killer Moth still on its back.

"CURSE YOU!" His voice rang out in the distance. There was also the sound of someone yakking their lunch out as well.

"Well…that was easy." Naruto said as Sage Mode shut off. He turned his head to see the Titan all gawking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The Titans continued to gawk at him as his eyes went from toad like to his normal blue. However, before they could speak, Naruto's eye narrowed before he threw a kunai at the top of a building. A Slade bot fell to the ground, twitching.

"A Slade Bot?" Blinked Robin before his face went serious, however, there was a ticking sound before it exploded.

"Ok….why as there an exploding robot following me?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Robin glared at it for a moment before he turned to Naruto with a smile. "Hi, I am Robin" He said as he shook Naruto's hand. "Thanks for helping my teamamtes. If you weren't here , then there probably was going to be more collateral damage."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he looked around. There were only a few buildings that got messed up and the street looked trashed. _"Huh….not much collateral damage. Must be a new record for me._ "Right, I am Naruto Uzuamki"

"HELLO FRIEND WHO SAVED MY FRIENDS!" yelled out an orange skinned girl as she rushed up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Air…..I need….air!" Naruto managed to get out before she released him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I am sorry new friend. I am Starfire!" She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto smiled back. He looked the others and said, "Alright, I already know the Green bean's name, along with Cyborg and Raven's so that makes the whole Teen Titans team here."

"Yep." Robin stated. "Now, I do appreciate you helping up, but what are you doing here?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy interjected before he went off topic. "Dude, those wind powers were awesome, including that lightning power!"

"Thanks." Naruto replied. "Anyway, I am here looking for my twin sister. I have not seen here in 10 or so years thanks to that Snake Freak."

"SNAKE FREAK!" yelled Robin. "What happened!"

"He said I looked like an enemy of his and he took me back to his world and did experiments on me, turning me back into a baby, 15 years later I am transported back to this world where it happened 10 years ago." Naruto replied.

"Whoa! I heard he killed atleast 30 people! What ever happened to him?" said a freaked out Cyborg.

"Two of those people where my parents…and he was killed by his own student, Sasuke. Orochimaru had gained the power of immortality but had to switch bodies every 3 years….and he tried getting his student's body only to fail." He said which creeped out even Raven.

"I see….I'll have to let Batman know so he can stop looking for him. Anyway, there are not a lot of Uzumaki's around here." Robin stated.

Naruto chuckled before saying, "Uzumaki….that name as given to me by the people who took care of me…my real last name is Markov."

"MARKOV!" The titans yelled.

Naruto put his pinkie finger into his ear, trying to get his hearing back. "I see you know of that name."

"DUDE! I DIDN"T KNOW TERRA HAD A BROTHER!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I mean she never said anything about it." said Robin.

"Hmm…let me guess, she was too busy trying to control her powers. Please, tell me where she is." Naruto stated

The titans nodded and then looked at each other. "Come with us." said BB a little sadly. That was never a good sign. They got into the T-car and sped off. On the way, they explained what had happened and what became of Terra. They even asked if he wanted to be a titan with them and he just nodded…..thinking he really needs to get back at Slade if he ever came back. They were soon there and they walked into cave where she was. He saw her statue like body after a while and stood in front of her for a minute before he fell to his knees. He was crying a bit too. "I was too late." He looked at the plaque that said 'Terra a Teen Titans and a good friend.'

The Titans look on in sadness that not even they could save Terra. If that happened, Naruto would not be crying. Raven surprised the others by put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Starfire, being herself, did so as well. He looked up at the girls and smiled, "Thanks…" he then took hold of one of Terra's hand and ironicly it held his medallion in it…not that he could tell, but the next thing he knew, there was a flash of light. Her hands were glowing from their medallions! The in another flash of yellow and blue light, she was back to normal!

She looked around a bit to see the shocked face of the Titans and was about to say something but she felt that someone was holding her hand. She looked down to see a blond hair guy in a red trench coat. What he said next made her know who it was.

"I guess giving you my medallion for safe keeping was a good thing or you would not be here right now."

"Naruto…." She said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah it is me…."

She then jumped down to give him a huge and see if he was real. "I thought I lost you to that Snake Freak!"

"Heh….we won't have to worry about that Teme anymore."

"What?" Asked Terra, not understanding that word.

"Heh let's get back to the tower." He said as they exited the cave and summoned GamaBunta and was quickly thrashed around saying.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT HAPPENED!" the giant toad roared.

"I tell all of you in a bit but could you take me and my new friends and their car to that big T in the distance?"

"SURE KID BUT YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" he said as he took the very shocked teens and their car on his back and hopped to the big T…

XXXX

**There you all go. A new and improved version of this capter. Naruto may seem over powered in this chapter, but he was in Sage Mode after all.**

**Anyway, I bought Enslavement: Odysseyto the West two days and beat it already. T was a really cool game but the ending sucked!**

**Anyway….REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaze no Kitsune**

**Chapter 5**

**Need some ideas for filler chapters because well, I am not going to use all remaining episodes in Teen Titans for this, I'll do that for Foxfire part 2. I have a few in mind that will connect this story to Foxfire, but that is about it…most will Naruto/Starfire bonding time.**

As soon as the group arrived at the tower, Gamabunta let them all hop off him and said, "Ok Naruto, explain."

"Ok, but it will be a long story." Naruto warned, making the giant toad nod his head. The blond looked to the titans and his sister before he began his story. "When that Snake Freak, Orochimaru, took me to his world, he did experiments on me just to hear me scream in pain. I am not all sure what he did to me, but what I do know is that he turned me back into a baby."

"What, how is that possible?" Robin asked.

"The hell if I know, he did it." Naruto said with a shrugged. "Anyway, a man named the Fourth Hokage found me when he was sent to raid one of Orochimaru's bases and took me in a for a bit, but when the village was under attack by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he couldn't defeat it, so he sealed the fox in me."

At this, raven showed some emotion, his fate was sort of like hers. No wonder his energy felt familiar. Starfire wondered why someone would be a multi-tailed fox into someone.

"Anyway, he died and my life went to shit because the villagers of Konoha though I was the fox and wanted to kill me when I was younger. But I did not attack them at all and when I became a ninja, I slowly gained some of their respect. However, everything went downhill when my team took the Chunin Exams. Orochimaru ambushed us and put the curse mark on my teammate, Sasuke, the same person who will kill the man."

"Dude, that is all messed up!" Beast boy growled.

"True, in my world, it is far harsher than this one." Naruto replied before he continued. "Anyway, after the chunin exams, he tried to leave the village so that he could gain power form Orochimaru since he felt that he deserved power so that he kill his older brother for killing their entire clan." At this, all the teens had sick faces and Robin was very pale. Could he have ended up like that if Bruce had not taken him in?

"Well, my team went out to get him, but thanks to the Sound Four, we had to split up until it was just me and Sasuke in a place called The Valley of the End. There we fought, but the fox decided to mess with us and bring us to this world where we fought for a bit until we used our darkest power to power up out greatest attacks, sending us back."

"HOLY CRAP! That was you two!" Cyborg shouted.

"You saw us?"

"Yeah, we were some of the people watching and were about to jump in before you brought the field to super." Robin said.

"Oh…no wonder you and that pizza place looked familiar." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Wait, I can't believe you didn't recognize any of this before." Terra stated.

"I didn't regain my memory at the time." Naruto said, which made the girl frown at that for moment.

"But it gave you your powers back, that's a good thing, right?" Terra asked.

"Oh yeah." Naruto smiled. "Because of that, I barely survived and when the battle was over, I was knocked out for a few moments. That gave Sasuke enough time to leave while he could. Now, due to my statues back in the village, I did not think that they would keep me in the village, so I left to train on my own. Throughout the years, I have gotten stronger and a few days ago, I fought Sasuke and won. But when I returned to the village, I found it under attack…most of it was a crater."

Raven blinked. "A crater? How is that possible?"

"Well it was basically one guy guy who did it. He was the leader of a group called the Akatsuki, who were finding people like me so they could take out demon and control the world. Anyway, he had an old power that nobody today has. He taunted me and I fell for it, even with all the training I had, I lost. However, the Kyuubi came to my rescue, he made he his heir and sent me here….and well you know the rest."

"I see!" shouted Gamabunta. "I am glad you are alive boy! In fact, if you ever need our help, don't hesitate to ask. You are our summoner after all!"

"Thanks Bunta." Naruto said as the giant toad nodded before he went up in smoke. "So, what now?"

"I want to you to stay with us of course!" Terra said to her twin.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem with that. Welcome to the Titans." Robin said with a smile as he gave the male blond a communicator.

"Naruto, you said the Kyuubi made you his heir, correct?" Raven asked.

"But the jutsu he used to make me said heir was called the Prophecy of the Heir." Naruto replied like it was nothing.

"I was afraid of that." Raven sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that my father is coming back to fulfill it." Raven replied.

"WHAT?" All the titans except Terra shouted in panic.

"Dude, I thought you totally kicked his butt and everything!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yeah, I can't take another round of that crap." Cyborg complained.

"I only sealed him away again." Raven said, "However, we won't have to deal with him, Naruto however, will. When I am not sure but it won't be for a while."

"Good, that gives us time to prepare." Robin stated in a serious voice.

"Um, Friend Naruto?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?"

How did you do the blue star bolt?" Starfire asked, going completely off subject.

"Blue star bolt?"

"She means the swirling sphere you created to blast away Killer Moth and his giant moth." Cyborg answered.

"Oh you mean the Rasengan!" Naruto said as he created a normal one. "This is just violently swirling chakra."

"Fascinating!" the Tameranian said in awe.

"So..." Beast Boy interjected. "Can you teach us thos super cool ninja moves?"

"Normally, no." Naruto said with a smirk. "But I can sense that you all are using chakra already in your powers, I guess so, but not today."

"SWEET!" the green bean cheered.

"Now, back to the prophecy. Who is you father that I am supposed to fight I am guessing?"

"My father, Trigon is an evil demon that wants to rule the world. But he was once challenged by a fox demon that you used to contain. They made a deal when their battle came to a draw that Kyuubi's heir would fight my father for the right as true demon king."

"Oh great." Naruto dead panned. "I am fighting some old ass battle, but I guess it is not all that bad. At least I get to spend time with you guys before that happens."

"That's true." Cyborg commented before he smirked. "Now…who wants waffles?"

XXX

The breakfast dinner was quiet the escapade. Back in the ninja world, Naruto never really bothered to try thing such as pancakes, waffles, or french toast and when he tried all three of said items, he instantly took a liking to them.

Hell he even tried this tofu stuff that Beast Boy offered and nearly gagged. The green bean said it was fake meat and it was good for you. Naruto made a comment about all things good for you tastes awful, which made the green shape shifter pout before he and the rest all laughed.

"Here Naruto, I wish for you to try my home world's desert." Starfire said in good spirits.

"NO!" Everyone but terra shouted at the blond but it was too late, he had already taken a bit out of…whatever it was.

All of a suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he became still. "Dude, you think he is ok?" Beast Boy asked his metal friend.

"Honestly, I am not sure."

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" Naruto shouted all of a sudden, scaring the crap out of everyone. "Even better than ramen!" It did taste like ramen but also something more and it was just so awesome that he had to admit it, which would shock many from back in Konoha.

"I am delighted you like it!" Starfire said with a cheer.

Naruto smiled before chowing down on the rest. Once that was over, Naruto watched Cyborg and Beast Boy play some video game about a ninja. He was sure he could beat this game, but since they did not have a third controller at the moment, he was forced to watch. Raven was sitting in a chair reading and he could tell she did not want to be bothered and he respected that. His sister seemed to just sit and watch the two game nuts he was. However, his attention was brought o something else, or someone else.

Starfire was a beautiful girl and he did not mind the orange skin. After his story, the other titans told theirs and he was shocked that the girl was from outer space, but he also didn't mind it. Currently she was talking to Robin was making his way out of the room. Somehow, he could tell that the girl liked the boy wonder, which made him a little sad.

"Robin, do you wish to do the hanging out at the Mall of Shopping with me?"

"Sorry Star, but I think I have a lead on Slade." Robin replied before walking out of the room.

The other titans didn't seem all that surprised at this and continued what they were doing. Naruto frowned, however. That boy needed to pay attention to his friend more. She saw Starfire had a sad look on her face and he didn't like that. Even if she was not interested him, he could still be a good friend to her. Besides, this was the perfect chance to get to know her. "Hey Starfire."

The alien girl perked up at that and smiled to the blond ninja. "Yes friend Naruto?"

"I'll go to this mall with you if ya want." He offered.

Starfire's eyes had stars in them as she cheered and dragged the boy out of the room.

Raven looked up from her book and said, "Did he just volunteer to spend time with Starfire?"

"Yeah…" replied a gob smacked Beast Boy.

"He just doomed himself to an entire day with that girl there." Cyborg said uneasily.

"She that bad?" Terra asked.

"You have no idea." Raven said with a groan.

"You know, I think there was a reason he did that." Terra said with an evil smirk.

"Oh?" the two game nuts asked.

"Do I even want to know?" Raven asked uneasily.

"Heh, my brother has a crush on her!" Terra smiled.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion before laughing their asses off. They like the girl but more as a sister than anything else and never thought of the girl in that sense. "Heh, if Robin doesn't get his head out of his ass, he just might lose her to him!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah, but he does not seem interested in her like Naruto does. "Beast Boy said.

"This should be interesting." Raven said in her usual tone as she got up.

"Where are you going?" BB asked.

"To spy, care to join me?" Raven asked.

Both boys looked at each other in awe before they yelled out, "SURE!" and went to change into their civies. Terra sighed before doing the same. She was not going to miss this.

XXX

Robin, was working on his computer in his room, had a monitor that show the front entrance of the tower. He found it rather comical that Starfire was practically dragging their new teammate to the mall. He smile and said, "Just take care of her, Naruto."

He could tell that the blond like the alien girl and he could not blame him, but he was usually to busy to have a relationship with the girl and that is why he silently gave his blessing to the blond. But if Naruto ever hurt her, then there would be hell to pay, ninja or not!

XXX

Once they arrived at the mall, he was shocked at how big it was. Starfire saw this and said, "Have you not been to the Mall of Shopping, friend Naruto?"

"No, not really. I most went to the library to catch up on the place's history and see what I missed." Naruto said while looking around.

The alien girl smiled, in a way he was just like her in learning about earth. "Well then, let us have fun then!"

"Yeah, so what do you want to first?" he then noticed that they were in their 'hero' clothes. "Uh…maybe I should get some civies."

"Why do you require the clothes of the civilian, friend Naruto?"

"Well, most heroes have secret identity so that they can go places without everyone knowing who they are. Some just want to live in peace while also saving the world."

"Oh I see." Starfire replied. "Then to the stores of clothing we go!"

It was then that Naruto learned the dooms of shopping with a girl. However, he was a ninja and could handle it. Once they got a multitude of bag of clothes, Naruto would take aside so that they would not be seen and sealed the bags into a single scroll, which fascinated the girl.

When they were done clothes shopping, they came out of a random store in some new clothes. Naruto was in a pair blue jeans, some black reebok shoes, and a black short sleeved shirt with the words; 'relax, I am a ninja' on it. Starfire was in a pair of purple short shorts, some comfortable tennis shoes, and a purple shirt. He thought she looked very pretty in it. He made a comment about and she just smiled.

Starfire looked at Naruto with a smile. She had to admit that he looked good in those clothes and the black shirt really showed off his muscles. He was different in her opinion, the other boys in the tower never wanted to go with her when she went shopping and Robin was always yto busy for her. She liked the boy wonder but she would not wait forever for him. Looking at the blond boy next to her, she thought she could give him a chance if he ever asked her out.

Naruto cut his eyes to four people who were trying to hide with them and smirked. They could not hide from a ninja. "Seems we are being watched by our friends."

"I see." Starfire said with a smile. "I think they are just wanting out for us."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and that. "Say, wanna give them a show?"

"What kind?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the place next to them. "How I your singing voice?"

Starfire blinked before smiling. "I am good, will you be singing as well?"

"Of course. But as they say, lady's first." Naruto said with smile and he lead her in the Karaoke Bar.

XXX

"Dude, this is freaky. It is like he doesn't mind shopping at all!" Beast boy said. He was in a hologram thanks to Cyborg. His skin was normal, he had on a purple shirt with blue jeans, and some sneakers.

"Well, Terra did say he like Starfire, so maybe he is just putting up with it for now." Cyborg said. He was in a hologram that made him look like his old self. As Victor Stone.

"I am sensing that he likes the girl, still odd choice for someone like him." Raven commented. She wore a pair of black jeans and a blue hoodie that hid her face.

"Oh? Jealous are we. Raven do you want my brother?" Terra teased. She just wore her usual attire.

"No." Raven deadpanned, but she did have a blush on her face, not that they could see.

"Dudes, they are going into the Karaokke Bar, let's check this out!" Beast Boy suddenly said with excitement.

XXX

Naruto sat in a chair in the front, he wanted to see how Starfire would do in singing a song. Starfire smiled at Naruto before looking through the list of songs. Now, she was not stupid, naive yes, but not stupid. She knew that the blond liked her and a lot of the stuff friends said actually made sense to her. Looking at the back where their friends were and then to Naruto, she smirk and picked a very interesting song. She would prank her friends into thinking that she liked Naruto, which was staring to come true. And she would prank the blond, making him ask her out soon than later.

As the song began she looked right at her new friend and smirk, making him wonder what was up. That is when she began to sing and Naruto found out that Starfire had an awesome singing voice.

(Round and Round by Selena Gomez…)

"**You see me standing there**

**And act like you don't know me**

**But last night you were calling me**

**Saying you want me**

**Oh why you always make me feel**

**Like I'm the one that's crazy**

**You feel my heart racing**

**My-my heart racing**

**Boy, I need you here with me**

**We can't go on this way**

**I'm falling hard for you**

**And all I can say**

**We're going round and round**

**We're never gonna stop**

**Going round and round**

**We'll never get where**

**We are going**

**Round and round**

**Well your gonna miss me**

**Cause im getting dizzy**

**Going round and round**

**Round and round**

**You tried to pull me close**

**And whisper in my ear**

**You always told me lies**

**I cried out all my tears**

**I pushed my feelings to the side**

**But then you bring them back**

**B-bring them back**

**Now you got me singing**

**Boy,I need you here with me**

**We cant go on this way**

**I'm falling hard for you**

**And all I can say**

**We're going round and round**

**We're never gonna stop**

**Going round and round**

**We'll never get where**

**We are going**

**Round and round**

**Well your gonna miss me**

**Cause I'm getting dizzy**

**Going round and round**

**Round and round**

**Love me or Love me not**

**I'm starring at the clock**

**I take them flower petals off**

**And then I watch them drop**

**Love me or Love me not**

**I'm starring at the clock**

**I take them flower petals off**

**And then I watch them drop**

**Boy,I need you here with me**

**We cant go on this way**

**I'm falling hard for you**

**And all I can say**

**We're going round and round**

**We're never gonna stop**

**Going round and round**

**We'll never get where**

**We are going**

**Round and round**

**Well your gonna miss me**

**Cause I'm getting dizzy**

**Going round and round**

**Round and round**"

Starfire had actually taken it bit too far and got dizzy when she spun around all those times. Luckily Naruto caught her before she fell of the stage and led her back to his seat. He thought she did awesome and with the applause she got the crowd thought so as well. He was shocked that she picked that song. She wonder if she was sing that for robin or him. Well, to could play that game.

Once he was sure she was ok, he went up to the stage to pick his own song. He was not sure if this was a good one, but he like this artist because of his guitar playing.

(Smooth by Carlos Santana and Rob Thomas)

"**Man it's a hot one**

**Like seven inches from the midday sun**

**Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone**

**But you stay so cool**

**My mu equita my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**

**You're my reason for reason**

**The step in my groove**

**Yea**

**And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

**'Cause you're so smooth**

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your heart, make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**I'll tell you one thing**

**If you would leave it would be a crying shame**

**In every breath and every word I hear your name callin' me out**

**Out from the barrio you hear my rhythm from your radio**

**You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**

**Turning you round and round**

**And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"**

**I would give my world to lift you up**

**I could change my life to better suit your mood**

**'Cause you're so smooth**

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your heart, make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**And just like the ocean under the moon**

**Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**

**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**

**Gimme your heart make it real**

**Or else forget about it**

**Yeah**

**Or else forget about it**

**Or else forget about it**

**Or else forget about it**

**(Gimme your heart make it real)**

**Or else forget about it**

**(yeah)**

**Let's don' forget about it**

**(Oh, no, no)**

**(Oh)**

**Let's don' forget about it**

**(Oh, no, no)**

**(Oh)**

**Let's don' forget about it**

**(yeah)**

**(Ahh, Ohh)**

**Let's don' forget about it**

**(Yeah, yeah)"**

Starfire smiled. His singing voice was very good in her opinion and the song kind of spoke to her. Maybe someday soon, he would ask her out and she would say yes because she was really starting to like this boy.

The titans that were there all stared in shock. Both Naruto and Starfire had good voices, but the songs they sung made it seem that they had a thing for each other.

"Um guys, think we better go. You know, just in case they do have a thing for each, we don't mess it up or anything." Cyborg suggested, which got nods from the others. Raven looked a looked a little sad that she had missed her chance, but maybe it was for the best seeing as she had to hide her emotions most of the time. Besides, she didn't want to hurt the blond if she said something blunt. Terra stared at her brother and his possible girlfriend and smiled. She was glad he found someone, now if she could just get back with Beast Boy, things would be awesome.

XXX

For the rest of the time there, the duo just walked around and enjoyed each other's company. When they walked out of the mall, they noticed it was night time. "Man, time sure flies by when you are having fun." Naruto commented.

"It sure does." Starfire said with a smile.

Naruto put on a thoughtful look on his face and smile. "I know a fun way to get back, wanna try it?"

"Of course!" Starfire cheered.

Naruto nodded and as he took out his skateboard and it begun to hover as seals glowed on it. He hopped on and said. "Now hold on tight." The alien girl smiled as she too hopped on and held on to Naruto tightly, her breast pushing his back. _Yikes! Ok, calm down Naruto! YOU ARE NOT A PERVERT!_

Blushing a bit, Naruto steered the board to the top of a nearby power line, never noticing that Starfire had a bit of a blush as well when she felt his muscles. "Ok this is quite simple. You remember my riding the lightning jutsu?"

"Yes."

"Well this is similar, but we are using the power line instead." He explain as he push chakra to the board to make the wheels catch on the power line and with that, they took off at break neck speeds, making Starfire happily scream out into the night.

They looked like a bolt of electricity with the way they shot through the city to the Tower. He knew that it would mess with everyone's electricity for a little bit but it was worth it. When they were nearing the Tower, he noticed that the electricity was eating up the board. _Well, so much for that!_

When they ran out of board at the end of the line, they shot off and before Naruto used his wind powers to fly them to the top of the tower, but not before he let out a sonic boom and spun around the tower a few times, making Starfire laugh.

On top, they smiled at each other. "That was indeed fun, friend Naruto." Starfire complemented her new friend and new crush.

"Yeah it was, not I need a new board." Naruto said with a laugh. "Well, we better get inside before they start to wonder where I took you."

"Wait, can we just sit out here for a little bit?" Starfire asked a little shyly.

Naruto smiled softly and nodded before the sat down on the edge of the tower, staring out on the ocean, which sparkled thanks to the full moon. Starfire slowly leaned on the boy before she put her head on his shoulder.

Not used, to this type of contact, Naruto was bit shocked at first before he put his arm around the alien girl's waist, and enjoyed the night.

_Maybe this could work…_ They both thought with a smile.

**XXX**

**and cut! a little moment for those two**. **Oh and i migth connect this story with my new on, Second Chances, at one point.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaze no Kitsune**

**Chapter 6**

It was morning again and things where back to normal. "BEAST BOY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Well…almost normal.

Beast Boy laughed as he ran down the hallway as a rubber knives where thrown at him. Beast Boy had thought head for once, he had drench Naruto in very cold water, waking the blond up. Luckily BB had replaced Naruto's kunai and shuriken with rubber versions.

Terra watch from her brother from her spot in the hallway and could not help but laugh. Naruto was drenched to the bone and he looked ridicules. She then noticed he was using his powers.

Naruto smirked as he made the wind pick up around him to make beast boy go slower and make the water come of him. But he was not even close to being done. If Beast Boy wanted a prank war, he was going to win! **"WIND AND WATER STYLE: FREEZING HEART!"**

At this, all the water flew off Naruto and combined with his wind before it flew over to the green bean. It made contact, making the green teen all wet before it froze him in place. Beast Boy had a panicked look in his eyes while he face still had that crazy smile. It was comical to look at.

Strolling up the frozen shape shifter, Naruto gave off an evil smile. "I may have grown up some in my travels in my world, I never lost my….pranking side." Naruto explain with his grin getting bigger by the look of panic in BB's eyes. Cyborg, who had been watching, just shook his head. BB was in for it now. "I was the prank king in my village….what should I do with you my green friend?"

"MMM! MMM!"

"What's that? String your frozen ass up on the roof with your underwear in the lighting pole?"

"MMM! MMMMMMMMMM!"

"OK! You got yourself a deal!" Naruto said a little too happily, which made Cyborg sweat dropped before he registered what Naruto said.

"Oh…this is going to be good!" Cy commented while he went off to inform the others so they could see as well.

Terra smiled before sighing. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to happen a lot in the future?" She asked herself before she went up to the roof to watch."

XXX

"MMMMMM!" Beast Boy got out as his underwear was pulled out of the ice in a wedgie and hung on the lightning rod on top of the tower. He just hung there frozen in place.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but you have to learn that you prank the prank master, he's going to prank back." Naruto said with a smirk.

Cyborg was having trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard while Robin was gawfing. It was hard not to laugh….unless you were Starfire. "Friend Raven, why is Friend Naruto giving, the wedgie, to Friend Beast Boy?"

Raven, who was smirking at the sight, said, "Remember how Beast Boy likes to prank people?" A nod. "Well, he pranked Naruto and this is the result."

"But what prank was it?"

"Beast Boy splashed a few buckets of water on him while he was asleep." Terra stated with a smirk as well, but actually felt sorry for the green bean. "However, Naruto used the water against him…as you can see."

"Oh I see." Starfire said.

At that moment, Robin's communicator rang. Seeing who it was, he smirked a bit before he told them to meet in the common room. Naruto turned back to Beast Boy and said, "You be a good boy now!"

XXX

"So, who was calling?" Cyborg asked.

"An old friend of mine." Robin said as he worked the main computer before a person showed up on the big screen. It was a boy around their age in a yellow and red hero suit with the lightning bolt symbol on the screen "Kid Flash, how are you?"

"I am great! I got the day off and the team split up to have fun, though I have no idea what Superboy's idea of fun even is."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "Young Justice? Wow, so how is the other Robin doing?"

"Meh, he is like you….but more fun!" Kid Flash joked around, making Robin's eye twitch.

"So what did you want?"

"Oh I am visiting you guys! Whoa….who is that on top of the tower?" Kid Flash said as he looked up.

"Oh that is Beast Boy. He tried pranking the new guy."

Kid Flash blinked before cracking up. "Oh man, Beast Boy must be out of his league! So, are you going to let me in?"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah yeah." He said as he unlocked the door and the screen shut off. A few second later, Kid Flash was in the room.

"Yo! So what are we going to do today? Oh I know, I gotta meet this new guy that counter pranked Beast Boy." Kid Flash said with a large smile.

Robin shook his head. Kid Flash was always so hyper. "He is in this room, the blond one." The boy wonder said while motioning toward said blond who was siting the couch.

Kid Flash appeared in front of the blond and held out a hand. "Dude, I saw what he looks like as the green been thaws and I gotta say, it is awesome. I have heard about his pranks from Robin."

"Heh, thanks." Naruto said before he smirked evilly. "I can see the mischief in yours eyes and I will tell you right now, you prank me, you might get something worse than what Beast Boy got."

"Heh, I think I'll take your word for it." Kid Flash replied, nervously. He then looked around at the others and saw that Cyborg was nodding his head, confirming it. His head then turned to Raven, Terra, and Starfire. He smirked and quickly went over to Terra. "Well, I have never seen you, but I have heard of you. Care to rock my world?"

Terra blushed with a twitching eyebrow. Figures an old friend of robin would be more lively then the boy wonder….a freaking flirt too! Still, she had feelings for Beast Boy and she had a feeling he was not like this guy right now. "Sorry, but I like someone else."

"Besides," Naruto said in a voice that scared the red head as he put a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "She is my twin sister." Kid Flash instantly got the hidden threat and wisely back off and not because of the intense KI Naruto was putting out…that only he could feel.

"O-ok then." Kid Flash said weakly before he moved to Raven, who spoke before he could.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said in her monotone voice. Robin was actually smiling through this.

Kid Flash's head hung at that before he turned his sights on Starfire. "Hey their hottie! Name's Kid Flash." At this, both Naruto and Robin had twitching eyes. Robin because it was not funny anymore and it was getting annoying. For Naruto, since he was starting to have feelings for the girl, he was jealous.

Starfire, not understanding that she was being flirted with, said, "Greetings Kid of the Flash, it is nice to meet you."

Kid Flash face vaulted at that. He had forgotten that Robin had warned him about the red head's odd way of speaking. "Sooo, I am glad I met a pretty young think like you!" he said as he gave off the nice guy pose, with the alien girl still not getting it, even though Naruto was steaming. "So…do you guys have anything to eat? I travelled far and I used a lot of energy, so yeah, I am starving!" He asked Robin.

"Uh, sure, I am sure we can make something." Robin said nervously, knowing how much Kid Flash ate.

"Oh! I would like to do the cooking." Starfire said happily. "I shall make food from my home planet as well as from Earth!"

"Hmm, why don't we make it a contest?" Naruto offered. "Whoever can eat the most gets to decided what we get to do afterwards."

"Heh, that is fine with me, but I am going to win." Kid Flash said with a smirk.

"We'll see." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Starfire didn't really understand what was going on, but she also didn't care. Her new friends were going to eat her cooking! "Splendid!" She said before going off to the kitchen to begin.

Back with Raven, Robin, and Cyborg, the metal man leaned over and asked, "You think we could warn them about her cooking?"

Raven and Robin looked at each other before saying, "Nah!"

Cyborg smiled, "Perfect!"

XXX

Sometime during all the cooking, Beast Boy got thaw enough to transform into a bigger animal before breaking out of the chakra enhanced ice prison. After that, he had been informed about the challenge and smirking, wondering who would win….even though they were eating Starfire's cooking!

To pass the time, Beast Boy challenged Naruto and Kid Flash in video games and for some reason, the two were very competitive, well, mostly Naruto.

Soon, the time had come and Beast Boy watched with bright eyes at the strange food eating contest.

The two boys stared at the first dish that Starfire had made, which must have been from her home planet because it was moving like it was alive. Which would not be too far off. The boy looked at each other and gulped, regretting this now.

"Come on now." Cyborg said a bit too happily. "Starfire made this for the two of you, are you just going to let it all go to waste?"

Naruto snapped to his to the alien girl who looked at him nervously, and sighed. He didn't want this girl to be sad, so he dug in, much to the shock of Kid Flash.

Not about to be out done by the blond, he dug in as well and found the food to actually be good, not as good as Megan's burnt cookies, but still good none the less. Naruto, however, found it to be almost as good as ramen!

Which, ironically was the next course. 15 bowls of ramen for each boy. Naruto was practically crying at that and when he tasted it, it was like he was eating cloud 9! It was that good to him! Kid Flash thought it was ok.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg could only watch in shock as the two boys ate EVERYTHING that Starfire managed to cook, much to the alien girl's happiness. When it was almost over, with Robin sure that Kid Flash was going to, was shocked that Kid Flash just slumped over and held his stomach. "Oh…I ate too much."

Naruto smirked before he swallowed what he had in his mouth and then ate what was on Kid Flash's plate. "I win!" Naruto said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh….good (burp) job." The speed demon let out before he turned to Starfire and smiled. "Thanks for the meal Starfire. It was good. You would make an awesome wife for someone." He said wiggling his eyebrow.

Naruto growled as his eyebrow twitched at this, but he had to agree. "I agree."

Starfire blushed at this and said, "Thank you. I am glad you like my cooking."

Naruto then turned to Kid Flash. "Now I get to choose what we do next and that is…sparring." He then burped louder than Kid Flash. "Uh….in about an hour." Terra could not help but laugh.

XXX

"We don't usually spar in my team." Kid Flash said a bit nervously and thankfully since it would be a pain to fight Superboy….again. They were currently outside the tower where they tested Terra.

"We don't either." Robin said from his spot.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "How do you expect to get stronger then?"

"Uh, though teamwork?" Kid Flash offered.

"That may be true, but teamwork alone will not make you stronger. I should know that thank to my old team." Naruto grumbled the last part under his breath. "Oh and another thing I want to ask is, do you have someone precious to you?"

That question caught everyone off guard. Kid Flash though about it for a while and it made him think of his team. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Good, because when you fight for your precious people, it when you truly become strong." Naruto said, making everyone look at him in a new light.

Robin smiled; he had his friends, his team.

Raven thought about it and looked to her teammates and smiled.

Beast Boy though about his past with his old team, the Doom Patrol, and Naruto's words really struck him because when they were in trouble, he felt himself stronger. Now that he was with the Teen Titans, he could only smile. He then thought of the blond girl standing next to him. He was still in love with her, so he considered her a precious person as wll.

Cyborg also thought about the team and his family.

Terra smiled brightly, she had her brother and she was do anything to make sure he was safe. Then there was Beast Boy, she still had feeling for the boy and smiled at that. Then there was her team.

"Now, let's fight." Naruto said with a smirk while Kid Flash was still nervous. Seeing that Kid Flash was still hesitant to fight, Naruto decided to have some fun. He performed a few hand signs and drew in a lot of breath. **"Wind Style: Vacuum Tornado!"** The large tornado that appeared through the speed demon a loop. He was not expecting that! So thinking quickly, he sped to the attack and ran in the opposite motion to cancel it out.

"Whoa! That was awesome." Beast Boy shouted while Starfire had stars in her eyes. That was awesome.

Kid Flash knew he had to get serious or he would lose, not that he had much faith in winning anyway. He used his superior speed and struck out at the blond in a head on strike, which Naruto easily ducked under. The blond then use the Frog Fist to deflect all the strikes that came after him. Of course the kid had to try and him from all directions after that and came up with the same result. Damn, this guy had fast reflexes, but he still managed to push around the blond. That was good, right?

Naruto smirked as Kid Flash panted. "Is that all you got? I wonder if The Flash is faster." Naruto taunted, making Kid Flash growl at that. He was tired and he wanted to win! And being compared to his mentor was getting on his nervous. He rushed forward and tried punching the blond, but the blond caught it.

Naruto smirked, this guy was good, but he wanted to fight him because he was pissed at him for flirting with his sister AND Starfire! He wanted a little payback! So he smiled at the red head and said, "My turn!"

The blond threw away the offending hand and slammed his own into Kid Flash's stomach, knocking the air out. It also made the others wince a bit. He then shocked them when he disappeared in a yellow flash before he reappeared behind the teen and sent a kick to the teen's head…sending across the ground in a heap. He sweat dropped. He was used to fighting ninjas that he over did it.

Starfire, who was the most concern because of her friendly personality, arrived there first. She checked him to see that he was just knocked out and not to hurt, but she still stalked up to the nervous blond. "That was overkill!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I…over did it." Naruto sighed, "But I thought he could take a speed attack."

"But, that was uncalled for because he was already tired!"

"It was just a spar, it is not like a killed him." Naruto growled.

"That is why we don't fight each other!" Starfire shouted. "So we don't hurt friends!"

"Ok! I am sorry!" Naruto growled out, still not used to the rules here, but it was all just pissing him off. He secretly thought she would be a bit happy with his skills. He sighed, "I'll be in town if you guys need me. Tell'em sorry for me."

Before they could say anything, he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Robin shook his head. Naruto may have bben trying to impress Starfire, but he felt he did that the other day. Starfire was confused as to why her friend, who she had a crush on, got mad. Did she make him mad?

Terra sighed, love was a complicated thing, that was for sure as she knew what he was aiming for.

XXX

Naruto sighed as he walked through the mall again, but this time he was alone. He sighed, it was stupid of him to get mad, especially since Starfire was just concerned for her friend's health. He was kind of afraid to go back now because he might have made her mad.

Oh well, he would wait it out here.

"Hey, your that new Titan, Kaze no Kitsune, right?" a voice asked from behind him.

The blond turned to see a girl….who really liked pink. Seriously, pink converse shoes, a pink dress, and pink hair! Of course if he actually knew her, then he would know that pink was not her natural color, it was blond. "Hi, uh…"

"Kitten, you can call me Kitten."


End file.
